Warriors: Wildstorm's Destiny
by Twistedrosethorns
Summary: Many moons after the death of Bramblestar, the Clans are once again at war with each other. A human at deaths door is reincarnated as a kit in ThunderClan, with a prophecy surrounding her every step of the way. Will she rise up and become the warrior she was destined to be, or will she-and the Clans-fall?
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Stagstar - Dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Fawnheart - Brown and white tabby she-cat

**Medicine Ca**t: Fernstem - Dark gray she-cat with delicate white paws

**Apprentice**: Stumpypaw

**Warriors**:

Gorseclaw - Ginger tom with long claws

Ashtail - Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Redpaw

Flamestripe - Ginger and white she-cat

Speckleheart - Spotted gray tom

Rockshade - Cream tabby tom

Duskclaw - Black she-cat

Stormeyes - Black and white tom

Apprentice: Sandpaw

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw - Dark ginger tabby tom

Sandpaw - Cream tabby tom

Stumpypaw - Cream tabby tom with a missing leg

**Queens:**

Bramblepelt - Dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Wildkit and Applekit)

Whitecloud - White she-cat (Mother to Snowkit, Acornkit, and Ripplekit)

**Elders:**

Sundapple - Calico she-cat.

Skyheart - Blue and white tabby she-cat.

Iceheart - Blue and white tabby tom, formerly Icestar.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Badgerstar - Black and white tom

**Deputy:** Tornfeather - Dark gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Scarfur - Light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Dovewhisker

**Warriors:**

Darkfur - Black tom

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Leopardpelt - Spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Fallowheart - Pale brown tabby she-cat

Birdwing - White tom.

Pigeonstep - Dark gray and white tom.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Molenose - Dark brown she-cat with a small nose.

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Tansytail - Black and white she-cat.

Mousetuft - Small, brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Dovewhisker - White she-cat.

Spottedpaw - Calico and white she-cat.

Sorrelpaw - Brown tabby tom.

Marshpaw - Brown tabby tom with a short tail.

**Queens:**

Starlingwing - Moltted brown tabby she-cat.

Whitetail - Gray and white tabby she-cat with a white tail.

**Elders:**

Thistleheart - Graying black tom.

Runningtail - Brown tabby tom.

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Minnowstar - Light grey tabby she-cat.

**Deputy**: Swiftlegs - Black and white tom.

**Medicine Cat**: Beechfur - Light brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice**: Duskpaw

**Warriors:**

Dawnlight - Dark cream tabby she-cat.

Firetail - Ginger tabby tom.

Shimmertalon - White tom.

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Pebblestorm - Speckled gray tabby she-cat.

Grasspelt - Brown tabby she-cat.

Lionyowl - Golden tabby tom

Lakeshine - Silver tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Morningpaw

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw - Dark brown tabby tom.

Morningpaw - Ginger tabby she-cat.

Hollypaw - Black and white tom.

**Queens:**

Featherfoot - Silver tabby she-cat.

**Elders:**

Toadthroat - Croaky tabby tom.

Owlfeather - Brown tabby she-cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Silverstar - Silver tabby tom.

**Deputy:** Cloudclaw - White, scarred tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Stonetail - Gray and white tabby tom.

**Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

**Warriors:**

Snaketail - Ginger tabby tom.

Foxnose - Ginger and white she-cat.

Mapleheart - Calico she-cat.

Yellowbelly - Golden tabby tom.

Iceclaw - Silver and white tabby tom.

Dustfur - Dark gray tabby tom.

Nighteyes - Black she-cat.

Sparrowwing - Brown and white tabby.

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - Dappled she-cat.

Leafpaw - Gray and white she-cat.

Ivypaw - Silver tabby tom.

**Queens:**

Skyrock - Dark gray tabby she-cat.

Mintfur - Light gray tabby she-cat.

**Elders:**

Sageear - White she-cat.


	2. Prologue

Warriors is not owned by this writer. The warriors universe belongs to Erin Hunter, I am simply making a fanfiction.

She felt the beats make the ground tremble as the bass dropped, causing everyone who attended the party to go wild. Laurel grinned and danced along with her friends as they laughed and made utter fools of themselves. It was the last day of summer vacation, and she knew she was a few years younger than what the bar allowed, but a few pretty smiles and showing some skin turned the bouncer's opinion around. "Dude, this party is killer, man!" She grinned at her boyfriend, Chris. He returned the smile and gave a holler, which was echoed by half of the party. "Hey, Laurel, babe, maybe we could get out of the party early and just...you know." The brown haired girl felt her face flush, but she couldn't make any real rational decision. "But..haven't you been drinking? We shouldn't drink and drive." She mumbled, electing a laugh from him.

"Relax, its only been a few drinks, don't worry 'bout it!" She felt his hand wrap around her wrist as she was lead out of the club, his breath dancing along her neck as he kissed her ear. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" She slurred, looking at his baby bright blues. "I still got class in the morning..." Laurel knew that if she walked into her classes late, she wouldn't be able to get out of that bad habit. But this didn't phase Chris as he rolled his eyes and stepped into the car.

"Relax, Laur...we'll be fine, its only a mile to the motel." She nodded and slid into the car, a simple smile on her face. He was right, it was only a few miles, what could go wrong?br /br /The drive went off to a bumpy start as Chris dodged a few cars along the way, turning his head to face her with loving drunk eyes. Suddenly, the world tilted around them and Laurel felt a sharp pain in her head. Along the way to the motel, a stray cat had run into the roar, causing him to swerve and avoid it. The car had rolled around off track and near the lake they were driving by. A strange metallic taste entered her mouth, and in the back of her mind she knew it was blood.

The last thing she was able to make out was a pair of cat eyes looking at her from the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Stumpykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Fernshade?"<p>

"I do."

The medicine cat smiled down at her newest apprentice. "Then we name you Stumpypaw. At the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. May the good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you."

Stumpypaw felt his heart skip a beat as those words seemed to seal his fate, and he shared a look with his brothers. Redpaw gave an encouraging grin in return, while Sandpaw sat stubbornly still, not even giving a glance to his littermate. All around them, the three apprentices could hear the encouraging cheers of their Clan. "Stumpypaw! Sandpaw! Redpaw! Stumpypaw! Sandpaw! Redpaw!" Flamestripe and Rockshade watched their kits with pride. "Congratulations you three." The cream tom meowed, stepping forward to give each of his sons a lick on the cheek. "You'll all do very well. I better warn your mentors now that you all will be quite the pawful."

Stumpypaw felt his fur flare up with heat in embarrassment, and he ducked away from Redpaw's playful swipe. "I won't be that much of a bother to Fernstem, I promise!" He meowed, making his mother's whisper twitch. Redpaw gave a grin and playfully shoved him. "Yeah, sure you won't, just like how you promised you wouldn't put bugs in Sundapple's nest with me!" The small tabby rolled his eyes. "Well, Sandpaw started it, didn't you Sandpaw?" The two apprentices turned to face their brother, but all they could see was a tabby tail slinking into the apprentice den. _"Always the serious one, aren't you?"_ Stumpypaw thought with a huff. "Come on, we better follow him."

The two made their way towars the apprentice den, but a paw on Stumpypaw's tail stopped him in his tracks. "You don't sleep in the Apprentice den, my new apprentice?" Fernstem's soft voice meowed, giving a sort of sad smile to her apprentice. Stumpypaw's fur bristled softly with shock. "B-But we were all supposed to sleep together our first night! S-So we don't get lonely in there." The apprentice den had been empty since Duskclaw finally stepped up to warriorhood. But Fernstem shook her head. "You have to sleep in the medicine den with me. And soon. We are going to get up early and begin work on your training."

He felt the wind stir his pelt as he looked back at Redpaw, who looked equally shocked. _"D-Does this mean we can't play together anymore?" _Stumpypaw thought with worry. He knew that becoming an apprentice was a huge change, but the cream tabby didn't expect it to be this alarming and this quick. "Hey...you've been in the medicine den before. It won't take that long to get used to." Redpaw's grin turned into a frown as Stumpypaw gave a look. He hated being reminded that he would never be a normal apprentice again, not after the badger attacked the camp and took his leg with him. "I-I'm sorry, Stumpypaw, I didn't mean to say it like that, I-I just-"

"Save it. I'm going to bed." Stumpypaw growled, feeling his fur prickle softly as he dragged his leg stump towards the medicine den, throwing himself onto his new nest with a growl of disgust. _"Stupid Redpaw. Why did he have to bring that up when I was feeling bad as it was?"_ He dug his front claws around his nest, careful not to wake up Fernstem, and slowly fell asleep in the shredded moss.

He opened his eyes to see a field in front of him. "W-What? Where is the medicine den? Where am I?" He mrowed with surprise, looking around with fear in his eyes. "Be at peace, Stumpypaw. You are not in a place of danger." _"Gingerstar?" _He turned around to face the ginger leader, remembering the stories he heard from Iceheart about the noble leader. "Why have you called me here?" He asked. "I-I have only just started my training as a medicine cat, I haven't even been accepted by StarClan yet!" Gingerstar twitched her whiskers in amusement, stepping closer to the medicine cat apprentice. "I have come here because you are the one who needs to hear this prophecy." The amusement faded away as her voice took a more serious tone. _  
><em>

_"One of your enemies will become your ally. _

_Darkness will roar, Air will turn cold._

_Sky will fall and Water will burn._

_Blood will be shed until the wild storm makes the ultimate sacrifice."_

Stumpypaw opened his mouth to ask what it meant, but slowly the world around him faded, and an familiar, panicked voice screamed in his ear. "F-Fernstem! Quick, please hurry! Bramblepelt is giving birth!" Stumpypaw looked up to see the deputy, Fawnheart, nudging at the aging medicine cat. "I'm coming, go back to your sister!" Fernstem snapped in return, watching the deputy leave as she dusted specks of moss off of her pelt. "Well, Stumpypaw, it looks like you will be learning early. Grab a stick and some borage leaves, the pointy ones."

The cream tabby nodded and started gathering herbs as his new mentor left, and the scent of Gingerstar wreathed around him. _"The wild storm is coming, Stumpypaw. Do not be afraid."_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, look! Wildkit is opening her eyes!"

"Hush, my sweet. You'll wake her up too soon."

_"What the heck is going on?"_ Laurel thought to herself, opening an eye. Her sight was blurry, and while she expected the white walls of the hospital down the road, she got the brown brambles of the ThunderClan nursery. _"Maybe they went and stuck me in one of those run down rooms. I can't see worth shit."_ She blinked a few more times, and gave out a yowl in fear.

There were giant cats right in front of her!

She scrabbled backwards to try and escape the weird situation, only to find a large brown tabby blocking her, and looking very concerned. "Wildkit, are you alright? Its just your sister, Applekit." She meowed in a soothing tone that only further deepened the feeling of fear and confusion. "W-Wildkit? I'm Laurel, who the hell is Wildkit?" She growled-not believing that she was growling-as she stared around her. The one closest to her size, a small ginger tabby, watched her with fear and concern as well. "Y-Yeah! Its just me, Applekit. Remember? I'm your littermate." The cat farthest from the nest looked up with a yawn. "Whats happening Bramblepelt? Are we being attacked by ShadowClan again?"

Bramblepelt shook her head, giving a comforting lick to Laurel's large ear- _"Why are my ears so long?!"_ - "No, Whitecloud, Wildkit is just scared. She just opened her eyes a few moments ago and started yowling things. You know kits." She purred, looking at her two kits with pride in her eyes. Laurel still felt numb from shock, looking around. _"So I'm...I'm a cat...and can understand these cats."_ She looked down at her fur, which looked strikingly like the cat nest to her, and then back at her 'littermate' as she called herself. "So you...you're my sister?" She choked out. Despite all the fear and worry, she felt a little happy; Her real sister died when she was only six.

"Yep! I'm Applekit, and I'm gonna be the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!" The ginger kit puffed out her chest proudly. "Whats ThunderClan?" Laurel asked, bewildered by all these cat terms. _"Have cats like these been living around for ages? Where am I, anyway?"_ Applekit's eyes went wide with surprise. "Wildkit, are you sure you're okay? We're in ThunderClan, the best of the four Clans ever!" Bramblepelt purred and gave her a friendly nudge.

"Don't be like that, Applekit. She just opened her eyes, she isn't expected to know everything about the Clans yet." _"Clans? Theres more?!"_ She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Applekit drowned out her squeak with a question of her own. "Since Wildkit opened her eyes, can me and the other kits show her around? They've been waiting for ages to see Wildkit open her eyes!"

"T-Theres more?" Laurel asked, feeling her fur shaking. Bramblepelt chuckled and nudged her out of the nest, forcing her to squeak in discomfort. "You'll need to meet the rest of the Clan eventually. They've been waiting for you two for a few days now." Laurel looked down at her wobbly legs and took a few steps forward, trying to get used that shes a cat and had to walk on all fours now. She made her way over to the entrance with the help of Applekit.

"Look! Its Applekit and Wildkit!" "They're out of the Nursery already? After that dreadful whitecough spreading around the Nursery?" "Hey! Applekit, come here! We made a new game! You wanna play? You can bring Wildkit too!"

Many voices sounded off around her as the sunlight blinded her for a small second. Laurel gasped when she saw what was around her. Many more cats, some larger than her, and dens made out of plants! _"These cats live in cities! This is amazing! I need to tell someone-oh, right." _How was she going to say anything to anyone if she was a cat, a kitten to be exact? Applekit looked over in her direction and grinned, giving her sister a playful shove. "Come on Wildkit, Snowkit and Acornkit are gonna help show you around! They said they were gonna make a new game out of it too!" Kits. _"Are they like...babies? The babies of this cat place? __Why am I one then if I'm 19?" _The questions buzzed around her head as she followed her ginger sister, feeling her fur bristle as she did so.

Two small forms appeared in her field of vision, a white kit and a light brown tabby, before they turned to face her. "Wildkit's finally opened her eyes! Now we can all play together, right?" The white one meowed, excitement and amusement in her voice. The brown one shook its head, "Not yet, Snowkit. Ripplekit got punished to go clean the elders den this morning, remember?" Snowkit ducked her head in embarrassment. Applekit twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Oh, really? What did he do, Acornkit?" Acornkit shrugged softly, "Beats me. All I know is that Stagstar found him and Snowkit behind the nursery, and he yowled loud enough to wake up the entire camp." His golden gaze switched to Laurel, interest forming in their sunny depths. "So you've finally opened your eyes, Wildkit? Gorseclaw was getting worried that you'd never be able to open them." Laurel blinked. "G-Gorseclaw?" _"How many strange names are there?!"_

"Shouldn't we get started on the tour?" Snowkit interrupted, looking at the three of them with impatience in her eyes. "Keep your fur on, Snowkit, you'll be fine. But we should start so Wildkit can know where everything is." Acornkit nodded, standing up to full height. _"Hes taller than me and Applekit combined!" _Laurel noted, flicking her ear. _"I guess we're gonna be that big someday too." _She followed the crowd, sneaking a glance at the cats who come around. A few cats, she supposed about the age of her own pet cat Isabell, were sitting around a heap of dead animals and chatting as though there was nothing wrong with that. _"Th-They're eating...d-dead animals..."_

"Alright, you already know about the Nursery. But here, we got the next place you'll be visiting: The Apprentice Den." Acornkit meowed proudly, while Laurel just watched in confusion. "A-Apprentice?" Applekit looked over to her with shock, "Yeah, so we can become Warriors! Didn't Bramblepelt tell you anything about Clan life before you opened your eyes?" Laurel looked at all of them, a flash of fear in her eyes. _"T-These cats fight as well? What sort of cats are these?"_ They were nothing like the cats she saw in the city, or at home.

The brambles and leaves shifted as a large pale tabby made his way out of the den, a yawn escaping his maw. "If you kits are done talking so loudly, some of us need rest after training." He glared at the four of them as though they caused all the misery in the world. "We didn't mean to bother you, Sandpaw! We were just showing Wildkit around the camp. She opened her eyes today!" Snowkit chirped, giving the brown and white tabby a playful shove. Sandpaw still did not look impressed, and grumbled as he made his way towards the dead animals.

"Wh-Why are they eating those?" Laurel asked, looking at her sister with large eyes. "Thats the freshkill pile! All the hunting patrols put the food they catch there, and we eat it. I can't wait to sink my teeth into a mouse or two!" The ginger she-cat purred as she gave a lick to her paw. "One day, we'll be able to go hunting with the other Warriors." Snowpaw sighed softly, as Acornkit lead the group over to a thorn bush near the edge of camp. "Speaking of Warriors, the warriors are right here. After you complete your training as an apprentice, you become a Warrior and fight and defend the Clan." Laurel looked at the large den, feeling her legs shake at the thought of hurting another. _"T-These cats do fight...how can someone willingly fight another life like that?" _Applekit watched her shake and placed her tail on her sister's back. "Are you sure you are okay, Wildkit? We should take her to see Fernstem and Stumpypaw." Wildkit looked over, blinking. "W-Who are they?"

The group lead her towards the rocks, making their way towards a cave thickly covered with brambles. "Fernstem? Are you in there? Wildkit isn't feeling good!" Applekit called into the den, and the scrape of claws and rock before a thin cream tabby made his way out. But all Laurel could focus on was the fact that one of his legs seemed to have been ripped from his joint, leaving a eerie hole in his chest. "Whats up? Is everything alright out here?" He asked, looking at each of them for an answer. Acornkit seemed similarly uncomfortable as well, but meowed "I-Is Fernstem here? Wildkit doesn't seem to be feeling good, shes shaking everywhere we go, and its Greenleaf still!"

Stumpypaw nodded and looked at Laurel, but she felt as though he was looking through her rather than at her. "Do you feel dizzy? Light in the head? Have you been coughing at all?" He asked, which made her shake her head. "N-No, not at all. I'm just..overwhelmed, thats all." _"Why is he staring at me so...weird-like?" _Stumpypaw nodded, turning back to his den, "Well, if you don't feel any better after a while, come back and Fernstem can give you something." As the cream tail trailed back into the shadows, Laurel looked at them. "What was up with him He kept looking at me funny, and what was wrong with his leg?" Snowkit and Applekit looked shocked, and Acornkit growled, "Wildkit, don't talk like that! Hes a medicine cat apprentice." Laurel pinned her ears to her head; She was smart enough to put two and two together and know what Stumpypaw was, but she still felt it rude that he was staring at her so oddly. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. He was l-looking at me as though I grew a second head or something."

"He did start his training a few days ago. I guess he just didn't know what to do and was worried for you." Acornkit shrugged his shoulders, but still glared at Laurel accusingly. "Alright, we should probably go to the Elders den and check on Ripplekit." Acornkit scrambled off towards the den, while Snowkit and Applekit followed after him. But Laurel stayed put, looking back into the den with her eyes narrowed and thoughtful. _"No..he wasn't nervous at all. He looked like he was trying to look at something from me...but what?"_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wildkit! Wildkit, wake up! The hunting patrol is here with food!"

Laurel groaned as she stired from her slumber, looking back at Bramblepelt's sleeping form behind her._ "Stupid Applekit. She knows I need sleep as much as the ext cat."_ A few months-or moons, as the Clan called them-had passed since she first realized she was stuck in this body for good. She was used to walking on four legs and drinking milk so she could grow, her gaze swept over towards where the freshkill pile would be and she shuddered. The nursery felt colder since Whitecloud left the Nursery, and with a jolt she realized that her denmates would be apprentices by the end of the day.

Careful not to wake up Bramblepelt, she slowly made her way out into the camp, blinking to get used to the lighting differences and cold weather. _"Its this cold already...it must be October by now. Have I really been gone that long?"_ School must have already started by now. She felt the familiar flood of emotions as she thought about her past life; How was her family? Her cat? Her friends? Did Chris make it out of the crash, or was he a cat like her now? She shook her head, shaking such thoughts out of her mind._ "No. I can't think about the past...I have to figure out what is going on first."_

Her aqua gaze traveled down the worn down paths of camp and towards the pile of dead animals. The kits were jumping around the older cats, in awe of how much prey they managed to cat during the cold spell that descended upon the territory. Laurel tensed up, attempting to remember the names of those that went out and those that were still in the camp. _"The big one has to be Rockshade. And there is Gorseclaw right beside him." Her eyes flickered over to the small black cat. "That one is Duskclaw. Then theres Fawnheart setting up another patrol."_ Even in the Nursery, word of another Clan marking their scent on ThunderClan borders came as fast as a whirlwind. "Shes probably sending Ashtail and Speckleheart to check the borders again."

Laurel's belly gave a deep rumble, and she skittered closer to the fresh kill pile with an aprehensive gaze. "This is it, Laurel. You're going to have to get used to eating dead animals one day or another." She sniffed at the prey, wrinkling her nose in disgust and shoving down a complaint. "Well, you're finally gonna be a big kit and eat prey like everyone else?" The sarcastic voice burned her ears, but she didn't need to look over to see who it was. "Shut up, Ripplekit! So what if I am going to eat prey now?" She growled, lashing her tail back and forth."I thought you were going to go hide until Bramblepelt gives you the last of her milk. Nice to see you've finally joined us. We can barely sleep with your belly rumbling all across camp."

She fought the urge to say something rude, but she knew that Ripplekit would just tell Bramblepelt and she would receive a scolding. _"Whatever. I have bigger things to handle."_ She looked at the pile and hesitantly slid a small mouse out of it. Her belly churned for nutrients that only prey could satisfy, but she still felt so repulsed by doing it. "I have no choice." She lowered her head and bit into the mouse, resisting the urge to gag at the bodily juices that went into her mouth as she chewed on the meat. _"Its...sort of like chicken. Or steak. One of the two."_

As she took another bite into her mouse, a loud yowl interrupted her chewing, almost making her choke in the process. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Stagstar sat atop the rock, muscles rippling as he watched his clan make their way towards him. Applekit looked towards Laurel, confusion bright in her eyes as she meowed, "Whats going on? Has ShadowClan invade the territory?" Both of their fur spiked up, while Snowkit and Acornkit looked amused. "What, are you both mousebrained?" Ripplekit hissed softly, "Why would Stagstar call a meeting if we were being invaded? He would have called for battle." Laurel pinned her ears to her head. _"Such an asshole!"_ "So what is the meeting for, then?"

"They're becoming apprentices today." Bramblepelt's voice sounded behind them. "And you two need to head back inside the Nursery." "B-But Bramblepelt! We need to see this!" Applekit squeaked, stepping next to Laurel. "We're gonna be apprentices too, we need to see what happens!" Bramblepelt narrowed her eyes and looked opened her maw to speak when a voice interrupted her. "Come on, Bramblepelt. You know you can't baby your kits forever." Laurel turned her head to face the deputy, looking at her mother with amusement. "Fawnheart!" Bramblepelt gave a soft growl. "They can see what happens when they become apprentices. Stagstar didn't let us see other cats apprentice ceremonies until it was our own!" Fawnheart rolled her eyes, "And you know how boring that was. Look, your kits are going to become apprentices soon, and I'd rather they be ready and not look like monster-bait like how you did when you became a 'paw."

Bramblepelt growled, but shook her head. "Fine, go. Just make sure they go straight back into the Nursery when it is over. They need their rest if they want to become big and strong." The dark tabby made her way at the end of the crowd while Fawnheart gave a triumphant smile. "Come on, Stagstar is going to start soon. You better go in a hurry if you want a good spot." She turned to face the crowd, causing the two kits to follow after her and squeeze through a few warriors.

Stagstar looked towards the center of the crowd, where Ripplekit, Snowkit, and Acornkit sat expectantly. "ThunderClan, we have gathered here to watch three kits take their first step to Warriorhood. I know that if Grayfur was here, he would be looking at these three with pride." Laurel bowed her head' She had heard of the brave father of her friends, who died in a battle against ShadowClan. "It is with great honor that I set his children on the path of Apprenticeship."

"Acornkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Acornpaw. Your mentor shall be Rockshade." The brown tabby straightened up as his new mentor sat beside him, touching noses together. "Rockshade, you are a loyal and smart Warrior. I trust you will share these qualities with Acornpaw."

Stagstar's amber gaze switched to Snowkit. "Snowkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor shall be Speckleheart. You were trained Gorseclaw very well, and I expect you to be a strong mentor for her as well." The gray tom nodded and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Finally, Ripplekit, you shall be known as Ripplepaw. Your mentor shall be Flamestripe. I expect you to share your cunning and bravery with your first apprentice." As the ginger and white tabby pressed her nose against his, the hollow exploded with cheers.

"Ripplepaw! Snowpaw! Acornpaw! Ripplepaw! Snowpaw! Acornpaw!"

Laurel watched the three apprentices with wide eyes. _"That will happen one day to us...I wonder who my mentor will be._" Her gaze went around the Clan mates gathered. _"Theres so few cats left, especially after recent battles with ShadowClan and WindClan."_ A playful shove from Applekit distracted her from such thoughts, and she gave a grin. "We're gonna be like that one day!"

The cats slowly went back to their duties, muttering a few more congratulations to the new apprentices. "So what are we going to do first?" Acornpaw meowed, his eyes bright with wonder. "You three are going around the territory with us." Snowpaw looked towards the apprentice den with a tinge of worry. "But, but we need to make our nests!"

"Don't worry Snowpaw. I can help make the nests when you all come back." Redpaw chirped as he made his way closer. "Congratulations by the way. Now it won't be so quiet in the apprentice den!" Sandpaw rolled his eyes, but said nothing to them as he made his way back into the den. Applekit tilted her head. "What do you think is his problem? Did some ants get in his nest?"

"The concerns of apprentices shouldn't be yours."

Bramblepelt's stern voice came from behind them and they jumped. "B-Bramblepelt! Don't scare us like that." Laurel meowed, feeling a little dismay. They would be forced back into the Nursery for sure. "_I liked being out here. Bramblepelt doesn't let us out at all!"_


End file.
